


Dust

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom





	

Dean crowded Sam against the motel wall. They pawed at each other, in each others space, breathing so close they were almost inhaling the others exhales. Sam had his big hands all over Dean. cupping his face, settling on his hips, Gripping at his ass and waist and thighs. squeezing his pecs like he might a pair of tits. It was a touch humiliating that, but Dean didn't care. His hands roamed Sam in much the same way.

“I'm going to kill Gabriel” Sam breathed against Dean's mouth. It took a while for the older Winchester to reply because he was too busy tasting every inch of Sam's mouth.

“Right?” was all he could manage when he finally pulled free. He growled deep in his throat and nipped along a jaw like and down Sam's beautifully sinuous neck.

“Whammying us with… what was that?” Sam asked. His fingers were dipping down the back of Dean's pants, brushing against the soft skin there. 

“Some kinda sex powder.” Dean sucked a hickey into Sam's neck. “distraction...”

Sam moaned helplessly. He pulled Dean's hips closer to himself so he could grind their erections together through their Jeans. It felt dirty. Like they were a couple of teenagers. That elation lasted only a few moments though because he suddenly needed Dean's skin against his. He pulled at Dean's shirt. “ Off off off.” 

Dean was loathe to part with his brother for a second but he managed to pull himself away for a nanosecond to get his shirt off. Moments later he was crying out in surprise when Sam grabbed his ass tight and threw him onto the bed. Sam pealed off his shirt as Dean kicked off his Jeans. Sam's pants came next. 

His skin was on fire and the only thing that sated it was Dean Dean Dean. He moved quickly to press skin on skin. Dean moaned lasciviously and wrapped arms and legs around Sam. “ Thank god we were already fucking… can you imagine how awkward--- uunnnnf S-Sam” 

His baby brother had sucked down his cock. Dean threaded his fingers into Sam's hair and thrust up into his mouth a few times. “Christ Sammy I need you to fuck me.” 

“No way its my turn to bottom.” 

“I'm burning up here.”

“and I'm not?”

“Fucking powder.” 

Sam abandoned Dean's dick and moved up Dean's body again. He rubbed a thumb along Dean's mouth to open it. He cradled Dean's chin in his hand. “ Come on open up for me.” 

“God YES Sammy Feed me that gorgeous fucking co-” Dean's words were cut off when Sam did just that. He slid in and out slowly. Really _feeling_ Dean's mouth. His tongue, his throat when it fluttered. The light scrape of Dean's teeth that gave such delicious pelasure-pain.

But it wasn't long before that wasn't enough. He moved off Dean to rub their cocks together again. By now Dean was desperate. Skin on fire, he grabbed both their cocks in his hand. Sam moaned, arching prettily. Dean started to jack them both. Sam's hand came to cover his as he thrust. It took forever. It took mere minutes but soon they were coming, moaning each other's names like a relief.

“Better Sammy?” 

“Better.” 

“Good.”

“Kill Gabriel?”

“Yes please.”

“Shower first?”

“Hell Yeah.”


End file.
